


sunshine and blue feathers

by theskylarshippers (coyotestoryteller)



Series: Laurenstober 2020 [1]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Gen, Laurenstober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotestoryteller/pseuds/theskylarshippers
Summary: This is the first in a series of drabbles (100-word fics) written for foryourownbosom's Laurenstober.Prompt for Oct 1: Bird
Series: Laurenstober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950412
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	sunshine and blue feathers

The cemetery was a depressing place to spend the remainder of one’s existence, but the sunshine warming the ground certainly helped. He’d hoped that if he could soak up enough light, he wouldn’t feel the chill deep inside what passed for his body.

Being dead has many drawbacks and very few privileges. 

But a bright bluebird had landed on his gravestone, chirping out a simple song-- of course, it did not know of the dead who lay there, or seem to notice Laurens on the grass a few feet away-- and it was enough to put his mind at peace.


End file.
